


Honor

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kind of Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: A fight about Elias defending Adam's honor turns into more than either of them expects.





	

“I can’t believe you!” Adam yelled, slamming the door open as Elias trailed behind him, “Being stupid enough to come into my work like that and...” 

Elias slammed the door behind him. “That man was disrespecting you! He was being rude, and rude people need to be dealt with! I was defending your honor!”

Adam rounded on him, rushing up into his space and poking Elias’s chest. “What honor? I’m not a bloody damsel in distress, Elias! I don’t need you to...”

Elias stepped back, his face red as he glared hard before turning and heading for the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Home. I am going home. I will not deal with your stupidity any longer.” 

Adam grabbed his arm, “You ARE home! You live here! Where the hell are you...?”

Elias didn’t turn, shaking off his arm. “To Denmark. I can not deal with this now, and you do not wish for me to stay so I will go.” 

Adam sighed, “Elias, it’s...” 

He heard Elias sniffling, the low set of his shoulders as he shook made Adam feel like worse and worse the longer he didn’t turn. “You are the stupid one, you know,” he reached out and knocked down Adam’s leather coat from the rack. 

Adam reached out and touched his back, softly rubbing in a circle. He waited till Elias leaned back into his touch before wrapping his arms around him. 

“Don’t leave. I just...I don’t normally have many people defending my honor against assholes. I’m not used to it.” 

Elias turned, his wet face making Adam sigh again as he touched his cheeks. 

“I fought to protect Gabriel when we were small because I was very strong even then,” Elias mumbled as Adam wiped his cheeks. 

“I’m sure you won all the fights,” Adam smiled, moving in closer, “So strong.” 

“Of course,” Elias puffed out his chest, “I had lots of fights to win everyday because Gabriel was so inferior,” he sniffled, “But Dad always used to tell me that when you love someone you should fight to defend them at all times. You may not think you have honor, Adam, but I will fight to defend you always.” 

Adam kissed him then, the soft touch making them both shudder. Elias put his hand in Adam’s curls and Adam deepened the kiss before leading him back towards the door. He pressed himself against Elias hard, the deep groan he got in return making him hotter the longer he ground them against each other. 

Elias’s hands moved down his hair, shoulders, and then back, whispering, “You get aroused by the strangest things,” he kissed him again. 

Adam put his hands on Elias’s face and smiled, “You said you love me.”

Elias frowned, “I did not, I....” 

Adam reached down and stroked him through his pants, “Don’t lie to me, Elias,” he leaned in and bit at his neck, “You know how I hate liars.” 

He bucked against Adam’s hand, “Adam, please, do not tease.” 

Adam unzipped his pants and slipped his hand into Elias’s boxers, the deep shudder in response making him moan, “Tell me.” 

“I,” Elias’s voice shook as he suddenly came in Adam’s hand, “Love you, love you, love you.” 

Adam kissed his cheek, nuzzling as he continued to stroke him through, “I love you too.” 

Elias’s breath caught as he pulled Adam in close, “You have not had your orgasm.” 

Adam chuckled, “No,” he kissed Elias’s neck, “You know anyone who can help me with that?” 

Elias turned them abruptly and Adam’s back against the door as he stared at him appreciatively. “My beauty,” he pressed their lips together, “I am very good at pleasing you, and no one else can make you orgasm like I can.” 

Adam grinned, “You sure about that?” 

Elias went on his knees, staring up at him with determination. 

“Let’s see.” 

Adam’s head hit the back of the door when Elias started to nuzzle his hardness, hands coming in Elias’s hair and groaning. “Fuck, fuck, just...” 

Elias’s mouth came around him, sucking and running his tongue till Adam came hard in his pants, pulling on Elias’s hair as he bucked up into his warmth. 

He ran his fingers through Elias’s curls, letting out a long breath as Elias pulled back to tease. 

“You dirtied your trousers, Adam.” 

Adam laughed, “Some lazy person didn’t take my cock out before he made me come. Rude.” 

Elias stood up, grabbing him around the waist and pulling them tight to each other. Adam was less than surprised to feel Elias was hard against him. 

“I will make up for it,” he kissed their mouths together, “I promise you.” 

Adam sighed, still smiling as he pulled on Elias’s shirt and led them towards the bedroom. “We’ll see.”


End file.
